


The Dark Dragon

by Bulletproof_Revolver



Series: Fandom Imagines [17]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dai Matou Enbu | Grand Magic Games Arc, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fights, Grand Magic Games, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_Revolver/pseuds/Bulletproof_Revolver
Summary: It's the Grand Magic Games and your Opponent just happens to be the one person you want revenge on. Long story short you almost kill her but Mira stops you





	

“Next up is (Y/N) and Ebony!”  
The crowd cheered as you entered the field along with the girl named Ebony, she was from Raven Tail.   
You were waving at the crowd when I felt an attack hit you, you fell to the ground before glaring at Ebony.  
“Shouldn’t have let your guard down” She smirked, you growled before standing back up.  
“Dark dragon roar!” you yelled sending the blast at her, she didn’t see it coming and flew several feet back. You smirked.   
“Earth make, meteor!” She yelled, a bunch of flaming rocks flew at you, you quickly jumped out of the way, rolling across the ground.   
“Ha missed me” You said, “Dark dragon wing attack!”  
She dodged this time but you were already in front of her and had kicked her a few feet back.   
“Hey, this is actually kind of fun” You chuckled  
“Don’t be so cocky” She hissed before sending an attack that you couldn’t dodge, you landed on the ground and she smirked at you “I can do the same thing I did to your parent to you”  
Your eyes widened, your parents? You narrowed your eyes at her.  
“You did it” You hissed, she chuckled, I stood up, I could feel tears welling up in my eyes  
“I’ll kill you!” You screamed viciously, you jumped at her, attacking her with any and every body part. She started to fight back and soon she used her magic to blast you several feet back. You were seething, how dare she.   
“Dragon slayer secret art” You yelled “dark vortex”  
“(Y/N), No!” You heard a voice say, you whipped around to see who had said your name just as your fired the spell, you quickly looked back to see it just barely hit her. She fell down, unconscious. Damn it! you started to run towards her, she has to die! Suddenly you felt arms around your waist, you glared up to see who it was. Mirajane.   
“Mira-” You started  
“That’s enough” Erza said as she and grey approached us.   
“What were you thinking” Gray asked  
“You know master forbade you to use that spell” Erza said  
“Yeah, I know but…” You trailed off, tears coming to your eyes again.  
“Come one, let’s take you to the infirmary” Mira said, dragging you.

Mira had dragged you to the infirmary and Porlyusica bandaged your wounds.  
“Why did you use a spell the master forbade you to use” Mira asked  
“Why did you stop me” You countered  
“You looked like you were going to kill her, and that isn’t you” She said  
“Yeah, well I was going to” You mumbled  
“Why” She asked, looking at you concerned  
“She’s the one… my parents” You choked, the tears started to stream down your cheeks and you hugged Mira, she wrapped her arms around you, she knew what had happened to your parents. After a bit you calmed down and soon started to fall asleep.  
“Love you” You mumbled  
“I love you, too, (Y/N)” You heard Mira say before you fell asleep.


End file.
